Angel
by shurashur09
Summary: After the war, Harry decides to leave the Wizarding world, after his friends begin to believe that he has gone Dark. His plan of escape is going well into he is denied Visa due to new Wizarding laws. In steps Tony Stark, How more crazy could his life get?
1. Preface

Summary:

After the war, Harry decides to leave the Wizarding world for good, after his so-called friends begin to believe that he has gone Dark. His plan of escape is going well into he is denied Visadue to new Wizarding laws. In step Tony Stark, Billionaire scientist, philanthropist and genius. How more crazy could his life get?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Iron Man/Harry Potter they are the sole property of Marvel Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter (Jude)/Tony Stark

**

* * *

**

**I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in and knocked me on my face  
Feels like I'm in a race but I already won first place**

**I never thought I fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinking about our life, our house and kids (Yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down (knocked me down)**

**Knock You Down, Keri Hilson**

**

* * *

**

_**Death, after all, is the common expectation from birth. Neither heroes nor cowards can escape it.**_

_Whoever made up that saying was a total idiot, fact is both heroes and cowards were cursed in regards to death. Voldemort in all his buffoonery and madness had escaped deaths grasps so many times. Fear it would seem was a compelling reason to damage oneself so badly that in the end, one was barely left human. _

_Me, I went to war, I won. But no one told me the consequences would be so high, that I would never have any semblance of normalcy. That the woman I once loved started to see me as nothing more than a monster. A __**freak**! S__omething not fit to live in this world. My friends it seem were no better in their view of me. People I trusted for so long, held to my heart now viewed me as a possible threat. A catamite that longer deserved to live among them. My own kind had turned their back on me, and along with them. The world I once called my own and lost so many to, had closed their door against them. And with that chapter in my life closed, I walked through that door and tried to start anew._

_When I met him, I didn't know what to think. His presence was irritating and stifling, coiling itself around me so insistently. He was a viper and I his powerless prey. In his eyes, I was more than a hero, more than a murder, more than an abnormality. I was simply beautiful, and years later, I could not help falling even deeper into his web. And now, I truly knew what it was that I was feeling. This sensation like no other, this euphoria that strunged my body so much higher. _

_His caresses that once unerved me, sent me into a wave of perpetual bliss. His kisses blanketing me, freed me from the dreams that left me ravaged and the fears that left me soiled. And the love we made, Merlin was it hot. He left my body to be riddled by the flames, igniting my veins, and uplifting my core to its highest reaches._

_And just when I thought he could take me no higher. He filled my womb with his seed and gifted me with a child. My son, my love, our baby. It was then that I realized that __I was in love. And I am ashamed to say that it took the birth of our son, and seeing those tears fall from his eyes to know how I truly felt. How could I look in his eyes and tell him the truth, what I ran from, what I was still running from and the secret that would slowly tear us apart. _

_I love you Anthony Edward Stark, know that much is true. And at my final hour as I wait for my end, I know that for once I found a something more meaningful then life or even death. Love makes you do crazy things and staring into their faces gave me my strength to stand free._

_Randy Milholland once said__** "Our heroes are people and people are flawed, don't let that taint the thing you love**__". My son, my husband, our family, our life, I cannot, I will not allow them to destroy that. The war is over, but the battle for my freedom has just begun. This is my story and this is my end, too truly know its beginning you need to see how it all began._

**

* * *

**

And so it begins...


	2. Persistence is Annoying

**Summary:**After the war, Harry decides to leave the Wizarding world, after his friends begin to believe that he has gone Dark. His plan of escape is going well into he is denied Visa due to new Wizarding laws. In steps Tony Stark, Billionaire scientist, philanthropist and genius. How more crazy could his life possibly get?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Iron Man/Harry Potter they are the sole property of Marvel Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter (Jude)/Tony Stark

**

* * *

**

**Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky his is to have you... The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her.'"**

**

* * *

**

"What's your name?"

"Why won't you go away?" The boy asked, practically begging the man to go away.

"I have mace I will spray you." The green-eyed boy hissed threatening as he fought from lashing out at the man. He would have thought finding out that, he wasn't a woman that he would give up. No, the bastard found out where he worked, where he lived and proceeded to harass him.

"Ahahha! I just want to know your name." The man said with a laugh as he walked casually next to the boy, oblivious to the gasp and stares.

"I am a minor, this is harassment. I don't think being called a pedophile will do well for your business Mr. Stark."

"So you do know who I am." He crooned his eyes practically dancing in mirth.

"Of course, it's hard not to when I see your face plastered on every magazine your face planted in different women groins." He callously answered with a shrug.

"Ahaha! So what do you think?" He leered with a wink.

He paused in mid-step, turning to face his persistent suitor he ran his eyes swiftly across his form. "You're a pretty good-looking guy…"

"Why thank you and your quit the feast yourself." He snickered with a wink.

Clucking his tongue, Harry continued with his assessment, "You're also quite intelligent, if not practical. All in all you are a decent guy but there seems to be little else working for you. "Your not mysterious, your not roguish, your just a rich playboy whose probably been treated for a multitude of sexually transmitted diseases." He finished with a careless shrug, hoping and praying that his obvious disinterests and callous words would make him disappear.

"Wow you have quite the tongue, but let's be serious beautiful. How would you like to give me, the Tony Stark a _personal_ tour of your grand country?" His tone doing little to belay a double meaning, he obviously intended for the tour to start and finish in his private bedroom.

Harry paused in his steps before turning to face the irritating man, he just wouldn't give up. Like seriously, what the hell did he have to do to get rid of the guy.

"Look Mr. Stark I am sure that you are quite the philanthropist inside and outside the board."

"But the fact is you're just not my cup of tea. That's a nice way of saying you repulse me." And with that said he turned and continued along his way, leaving a shock Tony Stark to stare behind him. He hadn't meant to be so cruel, but maybe now the man would realize that he was just not interested.

**

* * *

**

Like a Good stalker, Tony's always there.


	3. A Helping Hand

**Summary:**After the war, Harry decides to leave the Wizarding world, after his friends begin to believe that he has gone Dark. His plan of escape is going well into he is denied Visa due to new Wizarding laws. In steps Tony Stark, Billionaire scientist, philanthropist and genius. How more crazy could his life possibly get?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Iron Man/Harry Potter they are the sole property of Marvel Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter (Jude)/Tony Stark

I don't know if I'll change the preface or not, the original preface was much longer and gave you a foreshadow of sorts of Tony trip to the Middle East. Hmm, maybe I'll change it back to how it originally was don't know.

**

* * *

**

"**To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."**

**Brandi Snyder**

**

* * *

**

As he exited his apartment, he was otherwise occupied with searching his bag for his keys. No watching where he was going he bumped into a person. Looking up he apologized before returning is attention back to his bag. He stopped before looking back up into smiling brown eyes. He blanched at the sight of one Tony Stark all decked out in a suit, a bouquet of flowers resting in the crook of his arm.

"_You got to be kidding me_." He hissed in parseltongue.

"You just don't give up, do you?" He asked him warily. He was way too tired to deal with Starks, his damn immigration papers just came back and he was not to happy with the results.

"Nope." He admitted easily.

"How di-are you stalking me." Harry asked his expression incredulous.

"No actually, I just brought this charming building." He could barely contain his glee at the look on Jude's face. He was beyond one kind of emotion; his face was a mixture of anger, shock and discomfort. "I guess that makes me your landlord."

"You bastard." He snarled, his green eyes taking on a slightly darker tone as his magic coursed through him. It was reacting to his negative emotions he needed to be careful. No matter how irritating the man was he didn't deserve his unwarranted rage.

"Uh, uh, I'll have you know my parents were wedded before my conception." Tony replied, that irritating smile still in place.

He scoffed a Tony's response, being a legitimate kid didn't make you less of a bastard. Look at Malfoy for God sake; he was the biggest prick he had ever met. "Oh really, what did that poor woman do to deserve being stuck with you."

Tony flinched at his words. He felt a pang of guilt at the man's look.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry I'm in a bad mood and an even worst fix and I'm taking it out on you?" He admitted bashfully.

"It okay, so what's wrong." His tone was slightly deflated. Indicating that what he had said earlier had indeed hurt him more than he was obviously willing to admit. That made him feel bad, like a total wanker.

The boy stared at him suspiciously, closing his eye's he ran his hands tiredly through his hair.

"Look, as you said before I am pretty famous and well connected maybe I can help you." Tony replied, he desperately wanted for this boy to trust him. He didn't know why, but he felt so drawn to him. He would do anything for him, anything.

"For a price of course." He added his head falling down in mock shame.

The pretty youth in front of him snorted, at that. Well at least he had the decency to look ashamed even if it wasn't entirely sincere, he might as well give him a chance. Tilting the older man head up, he moved to brush his lips lightly against his cheeks. Tony startled by his action turned his face his lips brushing against Harry.

Harry pulled away his cheeks burning an attractive shade of red.

"I'm trying to get a visa to go to America." He admitted brokenly, his gaze downcast did nothing to hide his turmoil.

"Ahh, what's wrong then." Tony curiously asked.

"Well I'm having trouble getting my request into priority." He bitterly admitted, his hand ruining carelessly through his hair.

Tony eyes lingering on the seductive action. He was so pure, it was suffocating. groaning inwardly Tony suddenly felt as though he was a dirty old man preying on an innocent child (not that innocent mind you), not that he need to be reminded about the gap between their age. According to his sources (cough, Malfoy's), Harry was barely seventeen. He was a full eleven years older then him, he was a dirty old man. Tony's greatest fear was coming true, he was becoming his father. Preying after the young, he let out another groan at that.

"Say no more it's done."

"Hey, what do you want for you know helping me?" Harry asked him suspiciously.

Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips against the boy, again. "I'll tell you later." He whispered, and with a wink, he entered his limo. Leaving a very confuse Harry Potter to stare at him in confusion.

Wiping his lips, he gave a little smile. Well, well there was more to Tony Stark then he first thought.

**

* * *

**

"Mr.?" The man drawled in a tone that reminded him of Malfoy.

"Potter, sir." Harry reminded him, a weak smile on his face.

"Mr. Potter, we have reviewed your Visa and…"

'And?'

The man shared a look with his peers before continuing. "Well we must revoke it at the moment. Our country is under an unbelievable amount of pressure, and a person of your substantial wealth leaving could very well cripple our already economy. You do understand."

Harry took a deep breath and fought to remain in control of his magic. He noticed out of the corner of his head three Aurors entering the room. It was pretty obvious that the Ministry had effectively blocked any and all attempts by him to leave the country. He narrowed his eyes at that, with a snarl he flipped the desk over.

"Yes I understand I just wasted thirty minutes of my life, only to be told by you I can't leave. What a bunch of baloney, good day." He sneered before storming past the guards, killing intents rolling off of him in waves a clear reason for the Aurors to take a cautionary step back.

**

* * *

**

"How'd it go?"

A voice asked him the moment he stepped through the door.

"Fuck off." He snarled as he pushed his way past the crowd, ignoring the screech's of outrage ta his actions.

The man who had called him before tried to turn him, resulting in him punching the man in his face effectively breaking his nose with a sickening crack. There was absolute silence as everyone stared in shock between the fuming female and the bleeding man.

Suddenly he was flung over the man's shoulders, twisting to break free from the unwanted. He was dragged unwilling into a room before he came chest to face with Tony Starks.

He blinked back his tears; he refused to cry in front of this man. But damn it he was so angry with everyone, it just wasn't fair. He did his part now he just wanted to be free. Why the hell couldn't they just let him be.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" He asked, oblivious to his badly damaged nose and the copious amount of blood around it. Harry looked away in shame maybe they were right. His anger could be so, so uncontrollable he barley remembered the aftermath of them.

"Tell me." Tony pressed as he titling the crying youth to face him.

"They turned me down." He sobbed. "Stupid laws make it damn right impossible to leave the country."

"Is there any way around it."

"Yeah, if I find some bloke stupid enough to marry me I can get the fuck out of here. How the hell am I suppose to do that, who."

"No, I'll do it."

"Wha-what, do what. " Harry asked in confusion as he dabbed his eyes with Tony's handkerchief. He tried to give it to the man, but he waved it away.

"I, I can't accept that Tony you've done enough for me." He stuttered embarrassingly, the man had been far to patient with him. Especially in the last few minutes, for Christ sake he had just broken his nose.

"Hey, let me take care of you okay." He murmured against his lips.

Harry tried to argue only to be silent by a finger being pressed against his lips. Sighing against the limb in defeat, he nodded his head, no point in arguing with Tony the man was more stubborn then him. "Okay."

"Now let's go, I've got a judge friend of mine who can marry us likety spilt." Tony promised with a wink.

And with that Tony left him standing in the middle of the room alone. Tony Stark was a mystery to him, one that he very much desired to solve.

**

* * *

**

Men are the single most infuriating creatures, what you see is never quite what you want.


	4. Meeting With the Snakes

**Summary:**After the war, Harry decides to leave the Wizarding world for good, after his so-called friends begin to believe that he has gone Dark. His plan of escape is going well into he is denied Visa due to new Wizarding laws. In step Tony Stark, Billionaire scientist and genius. How more crazy could his life get?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Iron Man/Harry Potter they are the sole property of Marvel Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

Wow thanks for the review guys. I gotta admit though I didn't really put much into the story in regards to the beginning. I've already written half of the story, but for some reason I always have trouble writing the beginning.

People have made comments to Tony's lack of acknowledgement in regards to Harry's past; let's clear that up now shall we. Tony is a bit slow in regards to Harry, he's far to enamor to actually notice any discrepancies in regards to his past and actions. As they say he's fallen so far in, he doesn't even know his front from back. But it get's cuter, Tony from the day he first saw him has been in love with him. He thought he was a woman and hit on him only to be told that he was a guy. Now a lady's man like tony would've been disgusted or back off, but he didn't he started pursing him anyway. I don't think even Tony understands just what he's gotten and unfortunately it isn't plain ole lust, its love. And Tony is smart enough to realize that his feelings for what they truly are, thus his stalkerish behavior. Well at least he's not trying to get him imprisoned like someone else we know –cough-Bruce-sneeze-Wayne-hack-.

**Reviewers:**

**I need a Name-** Thanks; I don't know what's up with my Microsoft word. It's in a fritz, logging me off or just plain ole freezing. It won't even recognize Harry's name and Tony's so I end up having to capitalize them on my own, sigh maybe I have too much damn stories on it.

**.x.X..x.X.x.- **Wow, you got it right. Ahaha!

**Miko-Snow Goddess-**Thanks for your suggestion I truly enjoyed it. Now I'm thinking of doing a NCIS/HP fic next.

**Shinichi1412- **Thank you, Thank you very much. –Holds up statue-, I wanna thank all those pervs out there like me, who get off seeing Harry Potter ****ed, it's because of you that Fanfiction lives. Thank you again -tearfully smiles at crowd-.

And that was my exception speech.

**

* * *

**

"**True Love burns the brightest, But the brightest flames leave the deepest scars."**

**

* * *

**

"Psssh, over here."

Harry chuckled softly at Tony's childlike behavior as the man snuck him into the office of the minister.

"Tony, this is not a spy movie." He reminded the man currently pressed against the wall, eyes darting form left to right.

"But this is where _the_ James Bond comes from." Tony reminded him childishly.

He laughed a lil bit louder; this is what he loved about Tony or what he was beginning to love. The man's ability to make him laugh, he hadn't smiled in so long. It felt good to forget even if it was just for a little bit.

Tony turned back to him before leaning forward and whispering in his ears. "Stay here for a bit, okay."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, sitting down he watched as Tony disappeared into the room.

"Mr. Stark what in the world are you doing." The Minister asked in a humorous tone.

Harry's eyes widened in shock that he could still hear them. The doors looked to be made of some kind of heavy wood. Guess being a virtual immortal had its benefit.

"Ahh! George I was just trying to impress my _fiancé _with my spy skills."

"Fiancé, you! Wow I must meet the young woman who ensnared Tony Stark and got you to commit."

Harry cheeks flushed in embarrassment at Tony's and the Ministers word. It'd been a week since Tony offered to help him with his Visa problem. Tony's plan, they should get married. He couldn't believe the man was offering to go this far for him. It made him realize that Tony's interest in him was more than a physical one.

"So where is this mysterious Fiancé?" The man asked his eyes dancing in mirth.

"Ahhh! Give me a second; he's waiting for me out in the halls."

"He." The man repeated in shock.

Tony opened the door and waved for Harry to enter the room.

"Harry Potter!" The Minister practically shrieked.

Ignoring the man's shocked expression and Tony's questioning gaze, he instead fixed his attention on another person, one whom he was very familiar with.

"What the bloody hell! Notts, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed jovially as he rushed over to pull the slightly leaner former Slytherin into a hug.

Theodore hugged him back, before they slowly parted fixing each other with mischievous looks.

Smiling at Potter Theo, pushed his shoulder-length hair to the side as his gaze fell onto that of the silently fuming Tony Stark.

"So what are you doing here Theo. Last I checked working for muggles weren't high up on Purebloods goals."

Theo ignored the slight jibed on his former house and its students.

"I'm the British Prime Minster liaison, meaning-"

"I know what the hell it means you moron, I did pay attention in most of my classes." Harry snidely replied.

Notts snorted at that. "Funny I don't quite recall that, seeing as you were a failure in practically all your subjects save DADA." Notts drawled in the patent Slytherin mocking tone.

Harry chuckled at his words. It would seem that Theo wanted to play, okay then.

"Notts shouldn't you be sucking off Malfoy or something." He retorted in a bored tone, his hand absently flicking his hair over his shoulder.

Theo let loose a chuckle at his retort.

"Ha! As if, last I heard Malfoy was the one doing all the sucking."

"Oh really, says who." Harry asked curiosity laced within his words.

"The Quibbler, you don't think any of us read the Prophets." Notts admonished in an almost shrill voice. "Ministry propaganda at its best, but I digress. If you had been paying a bit more attention you would know that Draco Malfoy ran off with George Weasley."

"WH-WHAT! Are you kidding me, George? I pegged him running off with Charlie." Harry gleefully remarked. Oh how he couldn't wait to see Malfoy Senior again, his heir running off with a Weasley. This was hilarious, although he guess Lucius probably didn't mind as much seeing as George was a virtual millionaire, a self made one at that. That must count for something, he thought.

Theo stared at him confusedly before it slowly began to dawn on him his reasoning. He recalled just what Charlie did for a living. He was a dragon tamer and Draco a dragon of sorts. Although he very much doubted even that man would be able to tame him. He was practically running circles around George, and he was pregnant.

Deciding that this was an opportune time to get one over Potter, he decided to tell him just who tamed the tamers heart. That would surely shock him for sure.

"Charlie Weasley married Snape."

That the most unlikely couple to him, hell last he checked Snape particular seemed to hate Charlie the most. He also realized that Snape did seem a bit on the heavy side, but he hadn't really paid much attention nor thought to the reason why he may be so, fat. Now he knew why, Snape was obliviously pregnant at the time and no way pleased at the thought of birthing his own _brat_. Oh he couldn't wait to rub this in his face, this would be such sweet vengeance.

At that Harry's jaw dropped. "Has the world come to an end? I know that Snape looks much better now that he's free of Voldemort and that glamour he's been under. How did everyone react?" Harry curiously asked, knowing to well the Weasleys somewhat bigot views on children of Dark families.

"Your friend the one with the temper has been screeching for days, the mudbl-muggleborn is rather accepting of the two, the younger Weasley is in shock. The father is pretty accepting of the whole thing, even invited Lucius and Narcissa for dinner, which resulted in an all out brawl. When the idiot Ronald hexed Draco, needless to say that one won't be walking for quite some time."

Harry rolled his eyes at his former friend action. He had hoped that the boy would've matured a deal farther now that the war was over and finally gotten over his dislike over those wealthier them him. But it would seem that unfortunately would not be happening anytime soon, if even ever.

Hermione was a bit more levelheaded and was very interesting in male pregnancies, unfortunately, no one wanted to be her test subjects or even speak about. Mr. Weasley had told her that the males capable of naturally giving birth were those who were either magically powerful or had creature blood flowing through their veins. Majority of the males capable of giving birth were Purebloods and some half bloods, muggle-born unfortunately didn't share that particular trait.

Hermione was less then pleased by that answer, stating it was just another attempt made by the Purebloods to segregate muggleborns. Harry decided to intercede to remind Hermione that muggleborns, Pure, and half blood wizards didn't share the same genealogy or physiology. Therefore, there were bound to be differences. Hermione calm down but she was still less then pleased, even though Mr. Weasley added that muggleborns were able to ingest potions that made it possible to carry children. Although surrogacies were frowned upon, Purebloods incapable or uninterested in bearing their own young usually had their lovers carry their heirs. Wizarding ways were way to confusing for a muggle raised Half-blood like him.

"Why? What the hell happened?" Harry asked. Worry etched across his features, sincerely praying that Ron hadn't done anything to serious to Draco. Especially with the blond being his new in-law.

"Draco was pregnant."

"Oh, my sweet Merlin from up above. Did Ron know, I'm sure that he woul-" Harry argued, knowing to well that even to him his words sounded untrue.

"Oh, He knew." Theo said in disgust. "George has renounced his family, all except his father and older siblings."

"Wow, that's horrible." Harry whispered with a groan his face half buried with his palm. He couldn't believe how badly it was all unraveling. "How about Snape and Charlie?" Harry asked, something telling him that their fate may not have been so different as the George's and Draco.

"Mrs. Weasley says that Charlie isn't allowed into their home into he leaves and I quote _insufferable man_."

"I guess Charlie won't be returning home." Harry muttered.

"Nope, especially since Snape is pregnant and he doesn't wish for his husband to face the same treatment as Draco." Theo replied with a heavy sigh.

Harry stood there in shock, before nodding his head in understanding. He couldn't believe how bad it had become, sure he knew that the Weasley were particular bias towards the old Wizarding families because of their Pureblood supremacy. But that had all changed after the war, they were propelled into proper society and all eyes were on them. Ron married Hermione, like everyone always knew. It wasn't before too long that all the attention turned back to him and Ginny. But he wasn't interested and even made it clear that he was interested in traveling for a bit, seeing the world and all its wonders.

There had been an immediate outcry, accusations of him reneging on his duties and what not. The Ministry practically made it impossible for him to go anywhere. Feeling alone and a bit annoyed by this growing inclusion he turned to the Weasley for refuge and help. Only to find out that his best mates and his ex-girlfriend were the ones who ignited this witch-hunt.

Needless to say, he left and never looked back. He received a missive from Gringotts a few days later warning him of the Ministry's interest in his family possessions. So in a last ditch attempt to gain an upper hand, he closed off all his vaults and properties, and wrote a will just in case they tried to pull something. Opened a separate account for Teddy and Andromeda and welcome her and Nymph back into the Black tapestry, and finally moved her and Teddy to the Black family Chateau in France. For away from the Headmaster and others like him, he couldn't risk his only _weaknesses_being exploited nor misguided. He turned three of his properties into orphanages and a safe haven for magical creatures. Feeling he'd made sure his will was carried he left the Wizarding World, leaving his wand behind. Not that he need the blasted thing. He could barley wield it since after the war and since he was now the master of death he now wield the Elder wand, a far then powerful wand and virtually undetectable.

Fuck, everyone and thing was heading downhill, and he had no idea what to do or how to even fight it.

"Poor guys, I gotta send them both gifts. I may not like the gits but damn it, their now family. I could have sworn he was with Charlie."

"Nope, Prophet is a lie. So what may we do for you?"

"Um well." Harry cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

Nott rolled his eyes at Harry before turning to the Minister. "George dear would you be so kind as to get the marriage licenses and permits."

"Oh-oh course Theo." The man quickly stuttered out, now that he was free from his

"Something I should know." Harry whispered his tone ghosting with innuendos.

"We're married." Theo replied in a clip tone. His cheeks slightly reddened, by the innuendo's Harry was currently projecting into his mind.

Harry wasn't in the least bit surprised in regards to the mans physical appearance. He was tall, about 6'4 with glossy black shoulder-length hair. His features had an aristocratic quality not so different from that of a Pureblood, so the man probably was a squib.

"Whoa, I thought he had a wife."

"Pssh, she's our cover in the muggle world. She knows better than to interfere in our bond."

Titling his up, he let out a low. "Ahh!"

"So you and Stark." Theo finally said as he finally took in the billionaire currently glaring at him. The man looked as though he wanted to kill him, slowly.

Men, encroach on their territory and they suddenly want to kill you.

Harry sent his friend a glare, Theo simply quirked a brow at the action. Damn! Slytherin's after dealing with Snape and mad Dark Lords, they were immune to death glares. Where was his wand when he needed it?

"Yeah." Harry finally answered, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Funny I heard that he was stalking you." Theo continued in a drawl, his eyes dancing in mirth. The bastard knew and he knew who told him to.

"_Malfoy_." He hissed.

"Mhmm, all three." He answered, a Cheshire like-grin etched across his face. Bastard looked like the cat that got his canary.

Tony strutted over towards them; his expression riddled in jealousy and possession, his gaze fixing Harry like that of a snake and its prey. Ignoring the other man completely Tony drew Harry closer to his body, his fingers digging painfully into his sides, an act of possession and punishment.

Harry stared up at him and took in his tightened features, and quirked his lips. Aww! He was jealous, how cute.

"You okay." Harry asked, biting his lip to keep in his chuckle.

Theo was practically cackling, although his features remained impassive.

"Yeah, the quicker we get this over with the better." He grunted, the poor guy was so jealous it wasn't even funny. Maybe he should tell him that Theo was already married. Nah!

Tony jealous was just too funny to ignore.

**

* * *

**

Next Chap they get married, err sorry the next chap is a flashback of how the two met. I'm currently in driving school and failing horrendously, I ran over a squirrel, a tree, a mailbox and a mailman. But in my defense the mailman and the mailbox came from nowhere. I was blindsided, but I did hit the squirrel purposely and backed-up a few times. Cause I despise those rodents, them and Chihuahuas. Anyway I know the chapter is short (longer then the previous), but don't worry their going to get longer as the story _really _begins.


End file.
